Kazo Chronicles
by rapono
Summary: A mysterious player known Kazo has ended up in the minecraft world with no memory of her past. Now she must learn who she is, and what she is capable of. (Written by a friend, not me, but I'm putting it on here for them.)
1. Chapter 1

Ugh...w-what's going on? Um... oh. I know where I am. There's Buddercity over there. I'm in Minecraftia. The question is, why am I here? I-I don't remember anything. Just my name. Kazo. Huh. Well, this is a pretty cool place to be, even if I don't remember who I am. I start walking toward Buddercity. It's very impressive, I have to say. The main gates and surrounding walls are all made of budder, and there are tons of buildings inside, of all different shapes and sizes. I guess Buddercity has to be huge, to house Sky Army and any visitors they might receive. As I enter the gates, I can see TeamCrafted's special wing several blocks away. There's Skydoesminecraft's budder castle, Deadlox's mansion, and other assorted structures. All of a sudden, a girl with white eyes like Herobrine and a red cape with a budder hoe on it comes running down the street, with cops on her tail. As she runs, she is holding flint and steel and setting buildings on fire with it. As I stare at her with fascination, she yells, "You'll never take me alive!" and disappears around a corner. Most of the cops have stopped chasing her by now, focusing on putting out the various fires which have started to spread. I laugh to myself, then continue on down the street. I see a large building with a sign in front of it that says, "Sky Army Recruitment Center". I open the door and go in.

I walk up to the reception desk. "Hello?" I call.

"Hello, welcome to Sky Army, how can I help you?" The receptionist walks out from behind a curtain. She is wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt, with a name tag that says Skisty.

"Hi, I think I'd like to enlist in Sky Army," I reply.

"Well you're certainly wearing the outfit for it, aren't you?" she chuckles.

I look down at what I'm wearing for the first time. I'm in a budder-colored ninja suit with strange elemental markings on the front. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright, well you just have to fill in this form, and then-" She looks up abruptly. "General Sky! What an honor! I wasn't expecting-"

"That's enough Skisty, stop showing off in front of our guest," says Sky calmly. "Now, I assume you're ready to join Sky Army?"

I look at Sky. He's wearing his trademark black and gray suit, with sunglasses and a budder amulet with a mysterious purple gem inside. A budder sword is strapped to his side.

"Yes, definitely," I reply.

"Alright, well, if you could just tell me where you came from and what you hope to gain from joining us, then-" I cut Sky off.

"Actually, I can't tell you where I came from," I say quickly, "considering I don't even know that myself."

"What?" Sky looks at me strangely. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I woke up here with no memory of how I came here or what happened." I shrug.

"Alright, looks like you're going to have to go through special initiation then," Sky smiles.

"Special initiation? Did I hear someone say special initiation?" TheBajanCanadian, or Mitch, pokes his head in the door.

"Yes," laughs Sky. "You heard right!"

"Oh yeah!" yells Jerome, or Fluffy, as he sticks his furry head around the corner. "You know what time it is, buddy?"

"Oh yeah!" laughs Mitch. "Iiitt'ss_"

"Hunger Games time!" yell the two together.

I laugh. "Really?" I look at Sky. "That's the initiation?"

"Yep," Sky chuckles, "special request of Bajan and Fluffy. You'll be taking on all of Team Crafted. Don't worry if you don't win, it's mainly just to see how you react to different situations."

"Cool," I say, more confidently than I feel. "Let's get started then."


	2. Chapter 2

We head toward the Hunger Games arena, which just happens to be right beside Mitch and Jerome's houses. Along the way we collect the rest of Team Crafted: Deadlox, or Ty; TruMU, or Jason;

Ssundee, or Ian; and HUSKYMUDKIPZ, or Quentin. I was wondering where KermitPlaysMC and Setosorcerer were. I remember hearing a rumor that they weren't in Sky Army anymore, but I never heard a reason why. Anyway, we finally made it to the arena. It was very impressive, with a huge coliseum and every known biome surrounding it. Sky turns to me.

"Alright, so I assume you know how to play?" I nod, who doesn't know? "Don't worry about dying, the arena is enchanted so that if you die, you respawn in the lobby. Are you ready?"

"Of course," I say, hoping against hope I do this thing right. If I don't get into Sky Army, where else could I go?

"Alright, let's go then," Sky says, hitting a button on the outside of the dome. We instantly teleport to the podiums inside the stadium. The counter goes down...5,4,3,2,1! We're off! I run to the nearest chest, grab everything inside without looking at it, and run. To the side I can see Sky and Deadlox running out of the stadium together, and Mitch and Jerome doing the same on my other side. I dash out of the stadium and run to the forest biome. I use a convenient circle of trees as my shelter while I take inventory. I have two loaves of bread, a budder slapper, a budder breastplate, and a budder sword, scythe, two throwing stars, and nunchuks. I've never heard of budder throwing stars or nunchuks before. Weird. I select the scythe as my weapon. It feels very comfortable in my hand. Wait. What was that? I hear a rustling in the forest to my right. There's Jason; he's obviously trying to sneak up on me, with little success. I run up to him instead, and attack him with the scythe. He dies after one hit. Wow. That's... not normal. Did someone hack our Games? It should be secure though... This is probably just part of the test.

I whirl around. There's Quentin and Ian. They haven't heard me yet. I sneak up on them and attack while their backs are turned. They die in a single hit too. All of a sudden, someone slashes me across the back with a budder sword. I gasp with pain and turn around. It was a trap! Sky and Deadlox were waiting for me to attack Husky and Ssundee. I slash and kill Deadlox, but Sky jumps back and slices my arm. I grit my teeth against the pain and slay Sky too. I climb a tree to assess my damage. I wasn't hurt as badly as I thought. The cut on my back has stopped bleeding. My arm is still bleeding, but only slightly. I eat one of my loaves of bread, then start climbing down. Halfway down the tree, I freeze. I can hear Jerome and Mitch coming. I don't think they've seen me yet. I stay where I am, hidden by the leaves. Mitch is singing a song about the Hunger Games, and Jerome is laughing and singing along. As they pass beneath me, I silently drop down behind them. I sneak up behind them and slash at Jerome. I kill him, and me and Mitch look at each other. He laughs slightly under his breath and says, "I have to admit, you are pretty tough to make it this far. But now you are up against the Hunger Games champion. Are you ready?" Then before I have time to think, he draws his bow and shoots me twice. I run for the stadium, ducking and weaving between trees. I can hear Mitch close behind. If I could only make it to the stadium before him and catch him by surprise.

Yes! I've made it. I run to the center and hide behind the pillar. I check my pockets, looking for something that could help me out of this mess. I realize I'm still got the budder throwing stars. I grab one and peer out from behind the pillar. An arrow thuds next to my head, embedding itself in the white marble. "Come on out," Mitch calls, another arrow notched and ready in his bow. "It's only a matter of time, you're already injured." I take a deep breath, quickly twist around the pillar, and throw my weapon. It hits him dead on, and he dies. Fireworks go off around me, and I'm teleported back to the lobby. But, right before Mitch died, right after my throwing star had hit him, I thought I saw something. It really looked like he was frozen...


	3. Chapter 3

As I teleport to the lobby, I wonder with what response I will be met. Will they think I've cheated or something? I sure hope not, I really need to get into Sky Army.

Once I'm in the lobby, I'm met with dead silence. Everyone's just staring at me. After about a minute, Sky speaks up. "Well," he says seriously, "I'm afraid you will not be permitted to join Sky Army Kazo. I'm sorry."

I look down. I have no idea what I'll do next. Maybe I can work for someone in town, make a living. But that won't be the same. "Well, thank you for your time," I say, starting to walk towards the door.

"However," Sky says suddenly, and I turn back to him, not daring to believe there's hope. "You made such an amazing performance today, beating all of us somehow, that you will not simply be allowed to join Sky Army, but we would like you to join us, Team Crafted. What do you say?"

I stand there, dumbstruck. "Yes. Yes. Yes! Of course I'll join you!" Everyone cheers and congratulates me.

"Alright then Kazo, welcome to Team Crafted!" says Sky. "For now, until we can design and build your own base, you can stay in one of the extra houses in the Team Crafted wing of the city. Deadlox, can you show her there?"

"Sure," answers Deadlox cheerfully.

"Alright, meet us at base after," Sky says, and he and the others leave the building.

"So," Deadlox turns to me. "You ready to go?"

"Sure!" I reply, trying not to sound to giddy with excitement. "Which house will I be staying at?"

"Depends which one you want, we have two available right now," answers Deadlox. "There's one more magic themed, and the other is more for a nature lover."

"Hmm... those houses wouldn't have happened to belong to Setosorcerer and KermitPlaysMC, did they?" Deadlox looks away, and doesn't reply. "Alright, I think the one with the magic theme."

"Alright, right this way." We step outside into the fading light of evening. "I'll give you a little tour while we're out here anyway." I nod. "Over in the distance you can see that big budder castle. Obviously that's Sky's house and main operating center for Sky Army."

I laugh. "Obviously."

Deadlox points to a big mansion to the right. "That's my mansion over there, and to the left is the rocket pad for Jason. His actual base is on the moon, where he lives with his own little army, the Stars." He than points to what looks like a Hunger Games arena, but much smaller. "That is where Mitch and Jerome live, endlessly practicing for the Hunger Games. That lake over there is where Quentin lives, and that other cabin beside it is Ssundee's house."

"And here we are," He announces as we stop in front of a house. It looks just like any other house, except for the purple curtains in the windows. But as we go inside, I gasp. There is so much cool stuff in here! There are rows upon rows of different potions and resources. There is an enchanting table in the corner, with a ton of armor and weaponry hanging along the wall next to it, which I can only assume is enchanted. I can see a trapdoor leading downstairs in a corner, and a ladder going up next to it. There is a small kitchen by the door, and the walls are lined with obsidian, making this an impregnable fortress, despite its meager looks.

"Yeah, so... we're not really sure what all these potions do, and we have no idea what this armor has been enchanted with, so... you might not want to mess with any of it much," Deadlox says sheepishly. "The bedroom's upstairs, but downstairs is another laboratory, which none of us have been able to get into anyways, but even if you do somehow manage to get the trapdoor open, you won't want to go down there either."

"How come Seto didn't take all this stuff with him?" I ask, not really expecting an answer.

Deadlox sighs. "I-it's a long story. Maybe you'll hear it sometime. But I don't think Sky would be impressed if I told you now."

"Alright," I say, not wanting to press him for details.

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled," says Deadlox, moving back towards the door. "Can you come to Sky's base in 10 minutes for your first Team Crafted meeting?"

"Sure," I reply, still gazing around the room at all the cool stuff. I hear the door shut, and see Deadlox walking past the window. I immediately run to the trapdoor and start trying to pry it open. But like he said, it won't budge. I sigh and climb upstairs. This room is much simpler. There's another window with a bed beneath it. A small chest lies in the corner. I walk over to it and open it. There's nothing inside. I close it and sit on the bed. I wonder again why on earth Seto wouldn't have taken his stuff with him when he left. He must've been in a big hurry...

I check my pockets. Just as I thought, nothing left over from the Hunger Games. The equipment always stays in the arena. But as I lean back against the wall, I hear a clank. I look over my shoulder and see that the weapons I got from the Hunger Games are strapped to my back. That's weird,

if I had kept them from the Games at all, they would have been in my pockets, miniaturized until I selected them again. But these weapons are full sized. I take them off and put them in the chest.

I go back downstairs and look at the potion-making equipment for a few minutes, marveling at how intricate it all is. Then I go outside and make my way over to Sky's castle. All of a sudden, I see Team Crafted running toward me. "What's going on?" I yell as they come closer.

"An explosion on the east wall," yells Ssundee as they pass me. "We think it's the squids."

"Count me in!" I call, sprinting to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

We all run through Budder City, past panicking Minecraftians and Sky Army recruits trying to organize everyone. In the midst of the chaos I see the griefer I saw earlier run into a house and come out carrying diamonds, setting off some TNT she had placed inside the house at the same time. This only added to the chaos. I ask Sky if we should follow her.

"Who, that kid?" he asks. "She's been around here for a while, we keep chasing her out of the city, but she keeps coming back. She's not our main priority right now, though."

We finally make it to the eastern edge of Budder City. We can see a gaping hole in the defensive wall, with citizens fleeing the scene. There are what appear to be squid hybrids and minecrafters with squid masks on placing more TNT along the inside of the walls. One girl stands out among the rest. She is standing on top of the wall directing the others on where to place the explosive blocks. She notices us approaching, and turns in our direction.

"Ah, so there you are Team Crafted," she calls. "Come to face us finally?"

"Stop this Storm, you don't have to do this," calls back Sky.

"If this is what it takes for Squid Army to get noticed, so be it!" she calls back, and waves at one of the squid hybrids. It nods, and pulls a switch. The TNT blocks start flashing.

"Get down!" Sky shouts, and we all throw ourselves to the ground. There's a blinding flash, and a searing hot blast of air, with explosions sounds so loud it feels like we'll go deaf. Then there's silence. We slowly get up and look around. The surrounding buildings have been almost completely destroyed, as well as most of the wall and foundations. Somehow, all the Squid Army members survived the blast.

"Come on Squids, we've made our point." With that, Storm and the rest of the army run back into the forest.

"Do we follow?" I look questioningly at Sky.

"No," he replies, a little sadly if you ask me. "We need to stay here and repair the houses and wall before nightfall." He walks over to some Sky Army recruits who are approaching and gives them some sort of order, as they both salute and run off.

"Don't mind Sky," says Jason as he walks over to me. "It's just that the war against the squids has taken an interesting turn recently, and he's having a tough time dealing with it."

"How so?" I ask. "Is it something to do with that girl leading the squids?"

"Sort of, yes," admits Jason. "That girl is actually his sister, who defected over to the squids about a year ago, for reasons unknown. Sky's normally so into defeating the squids, but he can't bear to hurt his sister. The squids have been getting more and more daring lately, but this is the most brazen attack yet. They've never actually attacked the city before."

"But Sky has to deal with this sooner than later, or the situation will get out of hand very quickly," I say.

"We know, and we've been hinting about it to him for months," he sighs, " but we don't dare mention it to him outright. He was really depressed about it for the first few months, and we don't want to make the situation worse by bringing that back."

"Hmm." I look over at Sky, who's already directing the rebuilding of the wall. "Why don't you do something about it?"

"I just told you, we're trying-"

"I mean use your own armies," I explain. "You have your Stars, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so..." His voice trails off as he thinks about it. "Yeah, I mean, me and the guys, we all have our own group of followers, nothing compared to Sky Army of course, but still, enough to take care of the squids. What about Storm though?"

"What about her?"

"Well, we'd already be going behind Sky's back by doing this, if we hurt Storm on accident he'd never forgive us."

I think about it for a moment. "What if you kidnap her?"

"What!?" Jason looks at me like I'm crazy. "How on earth is that going to help the situation?"

"No, wait and hear me out," I reassure him. "If she's safely out of the way, you can defeat Squid Army once and for all. And Sky doesn't have to know until after the squids have been taken care of. It's the perfect solution."

Jason contemplates this for a moment. "You know what... I think you're right. This sounds like a great plan. If we can just keep Sky in the dark about this, we might actually beat the squids. Congratulations, Kazo, you've just made you're first major contribution to Sky Army's cause."

I smile. "We should go help with the wall."

Jason laughs. "How so? It's already done."

I glance back at the wall. He's right; the wall's been completely repaired. There are about fifty Sky Army recruits who are now working on the houses who must've been fixing the wall for the last couple of minutes. "Wow. There sure are perks to having over 7 million people willing to do your every beck and call."

"Yeah, but only if you use the power right," sighs Jason, and he walks back to the recruits and the rest of Team Crafted working on the houses. I wonder what he means. Is he referring to Sky refusing to attack the squids, or does he mean something else?


	5. Chapter 5

Once the houses have been rebuilt and the Minecraftians moved back in, we go back to Sky's castle for the Team Crafted meeting (finally). We go to an underground room lined with obsidian just like Seto's old house is, so it could be an explosion proof bunker as well as a soundproof meeting place. We gather around a budder table and take a seat. Sky sits at the head of the table. On either side of him sit Deadlox and Jason. I sit next to Deadlox, in an extra chair just brought in. Across from me are Mitch and Jerome, and next to me is Quentin. At the other end of the table sits Ssundee. The table seems a little big for our purpose; it must be because there used to be more members to sit here. I wonder again what happened to them.

"Alright everyone," Sky calls, bringing the meeting to order. "First of all, let's welcome our newest member, Kazo, to our ranks." Everyone claps politely. They all new I was here; I guess Sky just wanted to officially welcome me. "Now, does anyone have any ideas for her house? We should start construction soon, before winter sets in, and-"

"Wait a minute Sky," interrupts Deadlox. "Isn't there some more important business to take care of?"

"What do you mean?" asks Sky stiffly. I can see Jason holding his head in his hands. I sigh. The rest of the team doesn't know about our plans yet; of course they would try to talk to Sky about this.

"I mean the fact that Squid Army just came and blew up a major part of our defenses!" Deadlox slams the table. "They're getting too bold, Sky. They need to be stopped." He starts to speak a little more softly. "I know this is all really complicated for you, but your sister made her choice about her allies. Now you need to make a choice about yours."

"You know I am loyal to Sky Army, even to death," Sky replies coldly. "But it is called Sky Army for a reason. I decide what we do. And I'll decide when the best time to attack the squids is. Now, does anyone have any suggestions as to what Kazo's house should look like?"

"Ooh-ooh, I know!" shouts Mitch, obviously trying to defuse the situation. "It should look like a Hunger Games cornucopia!"

"Yeah!" choruses Jerome. "And the chests will actually be trapdoors leading to different underground rooms!"

"No, she should have a house on a floating platform, then it's mobile and hard to get to," suggests Jason. "I could lend her a jetpack so she could get up and down from it easily."

Soon everyone is shouting out ideas, getting more creative and crazy as they go. Eventually Sky laughs and shouts, "Okay, okay!" Everyone settles down. "Now Kazo, did any of those sound good to you?"

"I don't know, it was hard to distinguish one idea from another amongst all the shouting," I chuckle.

"Alright, how about we go down to the blueprint room, and you can see some of the other designs we've made over the years." Sky gets up, and we all follow him out of the room down some stairs into a room full of books. But as we enter the room, we realize we're not alone. A girl with pale skin, black hair, and green eyes is looking at one of the books. She is wearing a dark magenta t-shirt and torn grey jeans. She looks up fearfully as we come in. "Hey, what are you doing?" calls Sky, a little more harshly than he was intending. The girl yelps and dashes around the corner. Sky yells, "Hey!" again, and we all run after her. She's fast, and gets all the way out of the room into another corridor before we finally corner her. She pants hard, and stares at us untrustingly. "Now look..." says Sky, but before he can say anything else, the girl suddenly transforms into a cream-colored wolf, and blows fire at him! He jumps out of the way swearing, and we all back up a little. But I'm still to close to her, and she sets me on fire! I-i don't feel any pain though... In fact, it feels warm and pleasant. The girl/wolf is surprised when I don't run away screaming, and transforms back into a girl. I pat out the remaining fire, and look at her.

"Who are you?" I ask gently.

"M-my name is Blitz," she stammers. I can see the guys muttering among themselves, probably trying to decide if they should attack her why'll she's distracted. I motion at them to wait for now. "I was mining, and I accidentally burrowed into your library. I didn't know where I was, so I was just looking around, and when you all came busting in and yelled at me" at this she glares at Sky "I ran for it. As you can see, I panic when I'm cornered. But now for my questions... how were you able to withstand my attack?"

"I have no idea," I say quietly. "Maybe my clothes are fireproof or something."

"No, my powers go straight through anything, even if it's fireproof." She studies me in a weird way. I think she realizes I'm not lying. "I'm a shapeshifter, so my powers are more powerful than typical fire breathing wolves."

"I didn't realize there were so many fire breathing wolves around here," mutters Mitch to Jerome, and they start giggling. I glare at them and they stop.

"Alright," says Sky, stepping forward. I see Blitz step back a little warily. "Well, it seems like you really did accidentally hit our castle, so you're free to go. However, we are always looking for recruits for Sky Army, so if you're interested..."

"Or you could join my Stars," pipes up Jason.

"Or our Tributes," chorus Mitch and Jerome.

"You seriously named your band of followers the Tributes?" I stare at them.

"Uh, duh!" Jerome laughs. "You do realize we REALLY love the Hunger Games, right?"

I laugh too. "It's up to you Blitz. No pressure."

"No." Everyone stares at her.

"What do you mean, no? You do realize that wasn't a yes or no question, right?" says Jason incredulously.

"Yes, I realize that," explains Blitz, "but I'm a loner. I always have been. Usually people are scared of me anyway, when they realize my powers."

"But we aren't!" shouts Quentin, and the guys shouted out agreement.

"But you haven't seen my full powers yet, not even close," says Blitz calmly. "Just as I'm sure you have no idea how powerful you're friend here is." She motions to me. The guys stare at me and I shrug helplessly. I have no idea what she's talking about. "Maybe we'll meet again some time in the future." There's a flash, and she turns into an enderman with ice claws and green eyes. She nods toward me, and teleports away. The guys all turn to me.

"What was that all about?" asks Ssundee suspiciously.

"I have no idea guys, honest," I say quickly. "I told you, I don't have any memory of my life before now, I don't know if I have any powers or not."

"Well you're obviously invulnerable to fire," says Mitch, and the others mutter agreement.

"Come on guys, lets go back to the blueprint room." Sky starts walking away, and we follow. But as I look back at that corner, with the scorch marks still on the walls, I wonder who I really am.


End file.
